A Fairy
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Uma fadinha vivia presa numa floresta escura, até q um dia um belo arqueiro de olhos verdes a salvou. Yaoi, oneshot, Trowa e Quatre, possui menção de tema forte, NÃO É FANTASY, angst com partes flufflys.


A Fairy

O--o--O--o--O

_Uma fada. _

_Uma pequenina fada em minha vida._

O--o--O--o--O

Um barulho entre as folhagens despertou sua audição aguçada e, com um gesto assustado, levantou seu rosto o máximo que pôde, deixando para depois a água que escorria por entre a palma de sua mão. Seu pequeno e doce coraçãozinho bateu descompassado, inundando-se de medo.

A moita à sua frente chacoalhou-se com vigor e então ele surgiu. Um arqueiro.

O jovem moreno estancou por cima da moita que pisava, paralisado pela surpresa que aquela figura à beira do riacho lhe causou.

O--o--O--o--O

Bem ao longe podia-se ouvir o zanzar de uma cigarra. Não só de uma, aliás, mas de uma convenção toda delas. O sereno da noite parecia cortar uma pele desprotegida, todavia, isso parecia não importar aos vários corpos que se agitavam pela noite gélida.

Heero parou ao seu lado, encostando-se a um poste e puxando um cigarro e isqueiro de seu bolso. Trowa conteve-se ao seu lado também, olhando despretensiosamente o local.

Seu amigo japonês ofereceu-lhe um cigarro, ao que ele negou, comentando em seguida:

"Duo disse que nos pegaria aqui."

Meneou a cabeça em confirmação, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de seu calça marrom.

"Só espero que não se atrase tanto dessa vez, ou chegaremos tarde para o aniversário de Treize."

"Tsc, não se preocupe, Wufei vem com ele. E sabe bem como Wufei é: não o deixará se atrasar."

Trowa concordou com o amigo, guiando os olhos, novamente, pelo local. Foi então que o viu. As orbes verdes fixaram-se, abismadas, naquele garoto sob a luz amarelada e bruxulenta de um poste à esquina do quarteirão da frente.

O--o--O--o--O

Não podia crer em seus olhos, à sua frente, uma legítima fada. Só poderia ser um truque de sua mente. Piscou várias vezes, mas ele ainda estava lá.

A pequena fada encolheu-se em seu canto, o coração batendo tão doído em seu peito que, se não estivesse tão preocupado com o que o arqueiro faria, já teria gemido de dor. Seus grandes e belos olhos azuis inundaram-se de receio, e isso era visível ao homem moreno.

Ele abriu a boca, pasmo por ter encontrado um ser como aquele, uma... Fada! Ela era tão pequenina e frágil, uns quinze centímetros mais baixa que ele, a pele clara, rosada, e suas formas eram suaves, esguias. Dois olhos azuis e o cabelo de uma manhã de primavera foram o que mais lhe chamaram a atenção, completando a beleza surreal da fadinha, além de enormes asas caídas por seu corpo nu, amuadas e murchas.

O--o--O--o--O

Um anjo. Sim, era o que ele via, um anjo! Ele estava lá, exibindo sua pele de porcelana por causa de um curto e agarrado conjunto de couro, um corpinho magro, delicado, dono de graciosas curvas. E umas mexas louras como os raios de Sol em pleno verão! Se aquilo não era um anjo, ele não saberia arranjar-lhe outra comparação.

Seu amigo, percebendo seu olhar abobalhado para o garoto da rua da frente, tratou de tirar-lhe dos devaneios:

"É só um garoto de programa, Trowa."

Trowa virou seu rosto para ele, absorvendo a amarga verdade.

O--o--O--o--O

Deu dois passos vacilantes em sua direção, ao que ele se encolheu mais ainda, abraçando-se ao seu diminuto corpinho.

"Vo... Você é uma fada?" hesitante, perguntou o óbvio.

"Por favor, por favor, não me machuque!" pediu a fadinha, agoniada.

E ele congelou um passo. Sua voz era doce, musical, cativante, e podia transmitir toda a emoção possível de se haver, ele pensou. Porém, seu peito ardeu por dentro ao percebê-lo tão assustado.

Estivera tão surpreso com o achado que mal parara para examinar-lhe os sentimentos. Mas agora podia ver, aquele ser iluminado tremia de medo. Estava apavorado.

O--o--O--o--O

Voltou sua cabeça para o menino louro. Uma maquiagem pesada parecia cobrir seu rostinho. Olhando bem, ele, ali, embaixo daquele poste, tremendo de frio e tentando exibir seu corpo como uma mercadoria a se ganhar, parecia tão sozinho. Tão frágil e... Assustado.

Olhou uma vez mais para Heero e, com uma troca muda, avançou para a rua às suas frentes.

O--o--O--o--O

"Não vou te machucar... Tens minha palavra."

E, assim que ele pareceu se acalmar mais, afastando, agora, sua delicada carinha do corpo para encará-lo com grandes globos azuis esperançosos, aproximou-se mais da fadinha.

O--o--O--o--O

Parou em frente a dois passos dele.

O garoto loiro voltou sua face para si, e ele sentiu-se sem ar com tamanha beleza.

O--o--O--o--O

"Não precisa temer..." tentou tranqüilizá-lo, rompendo com a distância que os separava de vez.

Só então notou a amarra que se prendia em seu tornozelo e cuja outra ponta enlaçava-se firmemente ao tronco de uma árvore.

"O que uma fada faz aqui?" perguntou, abaixando-se até ele.

"Eu fui pego." e seus olhos banharam-se em lágrimas.

Lágrimas que surtiram como facadas em seu coração.

O--o--O--o--O

O rostinho delicado permanecia a encará-lo e, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ouviu a suave e musical voz do garoto louro chegar aos seus ouvidos:

"Eu sou caro."

E nunca palavras lhe machucaram tanto quanto agora. Embora frias e cruas, podia ver dentro daqueles globos azulados a tristeza e o medo que o assolavam. De alguma forma, sentia que ele estava perdido dentro de uma floresta escura, buscando desesperadamente por um caminho que lhe trouxesse luz, apenas não sabia como encontrá-lo.

"Tudo bem, eu tenho dinheiro."

O--o--O--o--O

"Pego?"

Mas ele abaixou sua cabeça.

"É melhor que o senhor vá embora, antes que eles voltem" aconselhou tristemente. Era a primeira vez que conversava com alguém desde que fora capturado.

"Eles quem? Quem te pegou?"

"Caçadores."

A resposta veio cheia de amargura. O arqueiro estava encantado com a fada e seu jeitinho meigo, porém, arredio.

"Mas... Eu pensava que fadas vivessem escondidas dos humanos..."

"A floresta é o lar das fadas, assim como as grutas são o paraíso das sereias e as cavernas o lugar dos duendes. No entanto, às vezes, homens como esses caçadores vêem à floresta em busca de mantimentos ou peles para se aquecer durante o inverno. Por isso... Por isso... Todas as fadas têm uma regra: tomar cuidado com os humanos, não deixá-los nos ver."

Trowa mantinha-se interessado na história, ainda que percebesse como a fadinha definhava conforme ia-lhe contando seu fardo.

"E você os deixou te verem?"

"Sim. Nós saímos para brincar pela floresta e, quando nos demos conta, os humanos já estavam por perto. Nós tentamos fugir, mas um deles me viu e me acertou com a sua arma." para provar o que dizia, estendeu debilitadamente uma de suas asas feridas. Sua expressão ia se entristecendo mortalmente ao passo que avançava na narrativa "Assim, eu fui pego e, por me deixar ver... mesmo que me libertasse, não poderia mais voltar para o meu grupo." confessou, por fim, encostando o queixo no peito; trazia um grande peso no coração.

O arqueiro olhava, abismado, para a asa ainda estendida. Ela era delicada e fina, grande, e pontuda, como uma asa de morcego. Porém, esta tinha tons entre verde-água e rosa e, para sua maior tristeza, um enorme buraco de bala se fazia em uma parte dela, deixando suas bordas queimadas, castanhas.

Tremulamente, levou sua mão até ela, querendo tocá-la. Porém, antes que o fizesse, ela se encolheu novamente.

Olhou para a fada e viu o receio estampado em sua face.

"Já disse para não se assustar, eu não vou te maltratar como esses homens que o capturaram."

"Não?" sua vozinha era ingênua e assustada.

Então ele fez. Inclinou-se para o lado e agarrou-o pela perna. A jovem fadinha tentou se soltar, já desacreditando tudo o que ele acabara de lhe dizer.

Agarrou aquele tornozelo desnudo que tentava se libertar e apressou-se em arrancar-lhe a corda.

"O... O que está fazendo?"

"Estou te soltando, não é óbvio?" respondeu calmamente, terminando de desfazer-lhe o nó.

"Não! Se o fizer, terás problemas com os caçadores." Tentou adverti-lo.

Com sutilidade, deslizou o laço por sua perna, libertando-o de suas amarras. Então voltou-se a ele:

"Não tenho medo."

A fadinha abriu a boca, surpresa.

"Venha, venha comigo!" comandou Trowa, pondo-se em pé.

"Ah...!" mas o pequenino não sabia o que fazer. Ainda não confiava no mundo além da floresta e nos seres que não eram fadas como ele.

"Como você se chama?"

"Ham?" sua voz gostosinha de se ouvir soou confusa.

"As fadas têm nomes? Se sim, qual é o seu?"

"Ah, sim, nós temos... Eu me chamo Quatre."

Ele sorriu, tentando passar-lhe segurança:

"Quatre, pelo que entendi, você não tem para onde voltar, nem para onde ir. Nesse caso, venha comigo; já percebi que esses caçadores não cuidam bem de você."

Terminou dizendo com pesar, pois via claramente as marcas de machucados ao longo do corpo nu de porcelana da jovem fada.

"Eu... Eu..."

"Apenas aceite esse convite. Vamos, pequenina, não vou lhe fazer mal algum, tampouco deixarei que um lhe aconteça. Apenas... Apenas quero te proteger."

A bem da verdade, Trowa não fazia idéia do porque de tal proposta, ou de porque o soltara. Todavia, o fato de vê-lo ali, sofrendo, acabava com o seu espírito, a menção que ser de tamanha luz pudesse estar passando por tudo aquilo era horripilante! Isto além de um sexto sentido gritar-lhe a plenos pulmões que ele precisava de Quatre, que, de alguma forma, ali, bem à sua frente, estava o caminho para a felicidade; sentimento o qual ele, até um dia atrás, desconhecia.

De qualquer forma, apenas queria ajudá-lo; se Quatre não quisesse ficar junto a si, se não quisesse segui-lo ou mesmo aceitar-lhe, queria, de alguma forma, trazer um pouco de paz àquela fadinha.

"Eu nunca estive no mundo dos humanos..."

"Bem, não acho que deva ser melhor que o mundo das fadas. Vocês são seres puros, não? Mas não precisa se afligir." pediu, ao notar o quanto o pequeno se amedrontava com a possibilidade. Suspirou, por fim "Se não quiser vir comigo, tudo bem. Eu posso te escoltar até seu povo, para não ter que se encontrar com aqueles homens novamente." notara que sempre que pronunciava algo a respeito dos caçadores, o jovem Quatre estremecia todo, apavorado.

"Não!... Quero dizer, eu não posso voltar mais, estou banido do grupo." custara muito, mas dissera aquelas palavras tão tristes "Eu gostaria de conhecer o seu mundo."

Trowa mirou aquela face inocente, não sabia ao exato o porquê, todavia, a aura pura que aquela criatura encantada emanava era profunda o bastante para tocá-lo e, mais que isso, fazer com que ele desejasse ter sempre por perto aquele serzinho pequenino e loiro. Sorriu:

"Então vamos!" e abaixou-se novamente, tomando-lhe pela mão pequena e o ajudando a se levantar.

Os olhos puros de Quatre assistiam à ajuda do novo conhecido, estava difícil, para si, confiar nas pessoas. Desde que fora apanhado, o maltrataram em demasia, fizeram-lhe tantas coisas horríveis, e ainda o tomaram como 'cão de compainha', que seu coraçãozinho lutava para ter sua fé recuperada.

Com algum esforço, e muita fadiga, devido seu estado fraco pelas torturas e maus-tratos que sofrera até o dia presente, ficou em pé; um braço de Trowa o envolvia pelas costas, garantindo-lhe firmeza para se sustentar.

"Prometo que será livre para ir quando quiser; no entanto, garanto que, enquanto estiver comigo, o protegerei com afinco."

"O-obrigado."

Palavras de conforto. Poderia acreditar nelas? Em outras épocas, não haveria tempo para um piscar para que confiasse plenamente em quem quer que fosse. No entanto, na situação em que estava, pesar o 'acreditar' e o 'não acreditar' parecia inevitável.

Foi ai que viu um sorriso gentil no rosto de seu libertador. Ele não sabia que aquele sorriso devia-se à completa admiração que Trowa mantinha para consigo, mas isso não importou para que tal gesto reconfortasse seus sofridos sentimentos.

Assim, um sorriso pequeno, porém luminoso, tomou sua face rosada. Coisa que não passou desapercebida pelo moreno, pois tal sorriso, ainda que diminuto e frágil, emanava uma energia tremenda. Trowa sentia que Quatre poderia levá-lo, com uma mínima atitude ou expressão, ao profundo pranto ou à suprema felicidade. Em suma, aquela fada era capaz de emocioná-lo ao extremo, e eles haviam acabado de se conhecer, ainda.

"Vamos?" inquiriu, querendo uma confirmação.

"S-sim." deu a resposta que decidiria o seu futuro próximo e que, apesar de seu senso tentar sufocá-la, era a que seu peito implorava desesperado para ele agarra-se "Mas, antes, preciso que me faça um favor."

"Um favor? Que favor?"

"Preciso... Preciso..." um instante que o torturou como se estivesse sendo castigado continuamente durante anos e anos. Precisava de coragem para fazer tal pedido, um pedido que acabaria com toda e qualquer esperança que ele ainda pudesse estar escondendo no fundo de seu peito. Mas era necessário fazê-lo, tinha de ser forte o bastante para agüentar o peso de suas ações, as conseqüências de desobedecer, ainda que involuntariamente, uma regra. Respirou pesadamente, não poderia prolongar mais o momento, ou sentia que se esvairia ali. Era agora que sentenciaria seu futuro, que lacraria, para sempre, com o seu passado; e como isso doía! Disse, por fim, seu triste pedido "Preciso que arranque fora minhas asas!"

Foi preciso um momento de surpresa por parte do arqueiro até ele entender o que lhe fora pedido. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"Quer que eu corte suas asas?"

"Sim." murmurou, triste.

"Eu, eu não entendo. Por que isso?"

"Porque..." abaixou a cabeça, encostando seu delicado e fino queixo no peito "Não posso mais ser uma fada, já fui tocado pelos humanos. Devo... Deixar as bênçãos das fadas para trás... deixar minhas asas." confessou, sua vozinha melodiosa quase desaparecendo de tão baixa. Pudera, a dor o consumia a cada palavra pronunciada.

Ele finalmente pôde compreender. Diziam as pessoas que as asas e a pureza das fadas eram seu maior tesouro. Por isso, Quatre deveria abandonar suas asas, já que não era mais digno de voltar à seu reino, tampouco poderia levar consigo uma dádiva que só cabia às fadas, algo que ele, agora, deixaria de ser.

"Você... Não acha que está sendo severo demais? Tem certeza que não poderá ser perdoado por seu povo?" insistiu, condolente com a agonia da fadinha. Embora, à menção de Quatre deixá-lo para voltar para seu lar o fizesse sentir-se perfurado por mil adagas afiadas.

Quatre balançou a cabeça em negativa:

"O senhor tem sido muito bom para comigo. Fico grato pela preocupação e atenção, porém, sinto dizer que não tenho mais chances de voltar. Antes de ser capturado, eu não desconfiava dos outros, não tinha tão pouca fé, nem sentia vergonha de mim mesmo, não sabia o que era possuir tamanho medo ou tristeza. Agora sei. Eu... Não tenho mais o direito de voltar. Não sou mais como as fadas são, e não posso me unir a elas, se minha presença puder corrompê-las. Por isso... Por isso, não posso mais portar minhas asas."

As esmeraldas que Trowa carregava nos olhos mantinham-se condoídas. Era doloroso ver um ser da natureza nesse estado. Suspirou:

"Se é assim, é melhor que façamos isso de uma vez." engoliu seus sentimentos, tentando ser prático "Já conversamos demais, seus raptores podem chegar a qualquer momento."

"Sim." falou, os olhos marejando-se "Por favor. Segure-as bem e puxe-as com bastante força." comandou.

"Não irei te machucar? É certeza que basta isso?"

"Sim. Por favor, o faça."

"Que assim seja." Encaminhou Quatre até o tronco de uma árvore, fazendo-o se apoiar nela.

Com cuidado, seguiu as ordens da fadinha, aflito por ter de fazer o que ia fazer, temendo machucá-lo. No entanto, quando deu um forte puxão em suas asas, tudo que Quatre fez foi cerrar os lábios, soltando um leve ganido.

Quando as arrancou, notou uma fina cicatriz branca nas costas da fada, nos locais de onde elas saíam antes. 'Mágicas', concluiu ele, ao ver que as asas de fadas não eram como asas de pássaros, ao contrário, eram asas encantadas, como elas próprias. No entanto, eles não possuíam muito tempo e suas divagações deveriam ficar para depois.

Quatre tombou ao chão, entregando-se ao pranto vertiginoso que, após muito, o dominou por inteiro. Trowa sentiu seu coração falhar diante daquele ser delicado sofrendo daquela maneira. Abaixou-se e o envolveu com um manto que retirou de dentro de sua bolsa de couro. Delicadamente, ajeitou-o em seu colo, erguendo-o, de modo a mantê-lo coberto e protegido com seu manto batido. Precisavam ir embora logo, antes que os caçadores que o prenderam retornassem.

Sentia as lágrimas calorosas de Quatre escorrendo por seu pescoço. Não sabia de onde vinha esse desejo, mas, se pudesse, gostaria de vê-lo muitíssimo feliz a partir de então.

O--o--O--o--O

Uma semana depois.

Trowa olhava pela janela do hotel, observando a movimentada rua comercial, enquanto Quatre dormia, encolhido, entre os lençóis da cama de casal. Suspirou, voltando-se para o pequeno mais uma vez.

Havia uma semana que estavam juntos, e não queria deixar a cidade antes que a ameaça de caçadores não deixasse as redondezas. Eles já haviam criado um belo rebuliço na cidade, atrás de sua preciosa 'mercadoria roubada', e, por enquanto, o melhor seria deixar Quatre escondidinho dentro de seu quarto.

O pequeno se remexeu na cama, piscando preguiçosamente até abrir seus lindos olhos azuis. Trowa deu um meio-sorriso, satisfeito. Nesse pouco tempo que ficaram juntos, puderam se entrosar e, nesse ponto, poderia dizer que a fadinha criara confiança em si. Ele, que julgava-se sem fé após ter sido 'tocado' pelos humanos, mostrava que ainda a possuía, depositando-a em sua pessoa.

E o arqueiro ficava deveras feliz com essa atitude. Ainda não sabia qual era o destino deles, mas, agora que Quatre despertava e abria-lhe um tímido, porém lindo e derretedor, sorriso, só aumentava ainda mais uma certeza que vinha crescendo dentro de si nos últimos dias. Queria estar perto de Quatre, perto daquela fadinha loura que encontrara presa numa floresta escura. Só não sabia se ele quereria isso também.

Porém, para aquele pequeno e belo ser que se ajeitava na cama, os sentimentos iam-se rápidos e intensos. Ele podia não saber bem como era o mundo dos homens lá fora, mas sabia como alguns deles eram. Os que o prenderam eram cruéis, frios; Trowa, o que o salvara, era corajoso, bom. Então, se nem todos os humanos eram maus, ele não precisaria temer tanto.

Claro, isto se tivesse o arqueiro moreno para mostrar-lhe esse novo mundo. Quatre não conseguia ainda distinguir direito o que acontecia com ele, mas sabia que criara uma grande afeição por Trowa. Não saberia explicá-la, somente dizer que ela era grande, forte. Queria ter a oportunidade de conviver mais com ele, para conhecê-lo melhor, uma vez que já começara a 'desvendá-lo' desde que aceitara sua ajuda, há uma semana. Sentia que, assim, talvez tivesse uma grande surpresa esperando por si no futuro. Algo como... Amor?

Balançou a cabeça, não era hora para apressar sentimentos. Esta era uma indagação que, se o moreno continuasse permitindo sua presença ao seu lado, só o tempo seria capaz de responder.

Mas que, mesmo assim, ele já previa, inconscientemente, em seu coraçãozinho.

Sorriu para Trowa, que vinha em sua direção, trazendo-lhe o café-da-manhã. Por enquanto, iria apenas aproveitar essa nova oportunidade, junto de seu salvador. Assim já estava de bom tamanho por hora; estar ali, com ele, mesmo sem saber os motivos, já o fazia ter forças e vontade para sorrir.

O moreno também, depois de tantos anos, finalmente sentia-se disposto a sorrir. Na verdade, ambos queriam continuar sorrindo.

O--o--O--o--O

_Uma preciosa fadinha_

_Um brilho puro dentro da escuridão._

O--o--O--o--O

Revirou-se por debaixo do lençol, que, na verdade, cobria apenas de sua cintura para baixo. Podia sentir o corpo menor e desnudo, abaixo de si, ressonar tranqüilamente. Suspirou, encaixando melhor o abraço entorno de sua estreita cintura, soerguendo-se sobre o outro braço, a contemplar aquela face adormecida, porém, ainda com resquícios da maquiagem pesada.

Lá, olhando para aquele anjo caído entre seus braços, uma sensação muito forte pulsava em seu peito. Não sabia o quê nem o porque, apenas tinha uma convicção grande, uma certeza única e incontestável. Acontecesse o que tivesse de acontecer, não se permitiria afastar-se daquele garoto.

A lua branca da lua invadia o quarto pela janela, iluminando os dois corpos satisfeitos pela noite de prazer. Não importava quanto tempo duraria ou pelo quê passariam, mas ele sabia, jamais se afastaria de Quatre, ficaria ao lado dele, o resgataria daquele mundo sombrio e torturante em que ele vivia. Quatre não precisaria ser um garoto de programa, não precisaria sofrer tanto, se 'fechar' tanto, apenas precisava deixar-se ser amado por Trowa, aceitar seu carinho e, assim, quem sabe, visse alguma luz no meio da floresta escura em que vivia. E ele estava disposto a levar a dita luz para o menino. Para aquele desconhecido que, por alguma estranha razão, mexera tanto consigo.

Talvez ele não fosse um anjo, talvez fosse uma fada. Uma fada sem asas, perdida, sem fé na vida. Mas ele lhe mostraria, lhe mostraria que ele poderia recuperar suas asas, seu brilho.

Fim.

O--o--O--o--O

Oiieeee/o/

Antes de mais nd, deixa só eu explicar a fic. O Quat é uma fadinha tipo a Sininho, só que bem maior, rsrs, e não como as fadas da Bela Adormecida, por ex.. E, quando ele diz que foi 'tocado pelos humanos' não quer dizer que ele foi estuprado, pois isso ele não foi; isso quer dizer q ele foi contaminado pelos sentimentos ruins dos homens. Agora, a explicação da história... Como vocês devem ter reparado, são duas histórias intercaladas, não é? A primeira se passa num tempo antigo, com fadas e magia; a segunda, nos dias atuais. Na verdade, a única história real é a segunda: a primeira, sobre uma fada acorrentada, é apenas um modo fantasioso de contar a segunda. o-O É como se fosse para dizer o seguinte: Quat era um garoto-de-programa triste e sem esperanças, que um dia conheceu Trowa; Trowa se apegou a Quatre e queria tirá-lo daquela 'floresta sombria' que ele morava, uma floresta que ficava dentro de si mesmo. Então, no estilo Conto-de-fadas, a primeira hist. é um modo fantasioso de dizer que, nos dias atuais, Trowa resgatou Quatre da triste vida que levava. Deu p/ entender?O.o" Aliás, tem mts metáforas na fic, como as correntes que prendiam o Quat-fada, espero que vocês as entendam.

Bom, a idéia desse tema surgiu quando eu desenhava uma histórinha, só que, como eu só tinha feito a capa e depois num deu mais p continuá-la, decidi fazer um fic com ela. nn Só que, no desenho, não tinha hist. de prostituição, era apenas Fantasia mesmo.

...Agora, a parte que interessa. Blood, minha chibi-chan kawaii, essa fic é todinha sua! Sim, sua fic de níver. n-n Foi feita unicamente pra você, e, embora eu não ache que a tenha feito bem (ela ficou bem abaixo do que eu esperava ;-;), saiba que me empenhei ao máximo, e fiz o melhor que pude! Foi de coração! Espero que você tenha gostado. n-n Nhaa, eu sei que você não curte ver o Quatre como prosti, mas, desculpa, foi maior que eu, e eu tive que faze-lo assim! T-T Sorry!

Intão, parabéns, Larys-chan/o/ Mts felicidades! Muito obrigada por tudo, mesmo, eu te adoro muito, muito, muitão mesmo, viu? XD E, bem, eu não pude te dar o boneco Q-chan de presente nesse níver (descobri que a minha mesada se esgota antes de poder comprar as coisinhas necessáriasnn") mas ainda te devo um Quat, tá? n-n Ah, e aceitei a fic como um pedido de perdão também... Sim, eu estou me culpando até agora por akele comentário infeliz (o da "perversa"XD). Sorry, honey!

Grande bjo pra você, querida

... Ah, se alguém quiser deixar um review, à vontade. nn

Até a próxima, xauzinhu

22/07/06

Pime-chan, com muito carinho

Para a minha estimada amiga Blood Tears3x4

(e kem mais vier a ler)

Ps: Não sou a única que está devendo algo, ceeerrto:DRsrs. (você sabe do que estou falando...)


End file.
